mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Jedi
Legend of the Jedi (LOTJ) is a non-profit Multi-user Dungeon (MUD) based in the Star Wars Universe. Begun in November 2000 by Ghost and Raven (adapted from the SWR 1.0/SMAUG/MERC/DIKU codebase line), it grew from a small MUD to be the largest and best-organized Star Wars oriented MUD on the Internet. With Orion and Anna currently owning the MUD, the game has increased steadily in player count. The game is very friendly to newbies. The staff of the MUD always strive to improve the game for all players, with the introduction of player-created clans, player controlled plot movement, and the ability to make throwaway combat characters to help progress the storyline. The MUD's rules are enforced by two separate bodies. The popularly elected Roleplay Council, of which any player can nominate themselves and run, and the staff's veteran PR team, which are generally chosen from within the ranks of the RPC. The MUD utilizes a unique "timeline" system, in which time and actions can actually affect the course of the game's "history." This means that the MUD could take any course (eg, the Sith Empire triumphs and rules the galaxy for thousands of years, or a corporation overthrows the Republic), depending upon whether the specific clans can complete their immortal-given objectives. LOTJ also provides an extensive character system to allow all kinds of roleplay through its selection of 74 different races (although some species are restricted, depending on the era in play), 11 different classes, and its different organizations within the game. Some of the species available: Legend of the Jedi features over 70 canon races from both the Star Wars Trilogies and the Expanded Universe. Many of the most basic races are available for anyone to play, at other times. Some races are restricted and require an application to play, while others still require players to spend account points to play a character of a specific race. Free (20): Human, Twi'lek, Mon Calamari, Bith, Sullustan, Bothan, Duros, Zabrak, Muun, Besalisk, Cerean, Corellian, Neimoidian, Omwati, Quermian, Vurk, Wroonian, Alderaanian, Pau'an, Utai 1/500 deposit (11): Khommite, Falleen, Lorrdian, Sluissi, Quarren, Toydarian, Ithorian, Balosar, Chagrian, Geonosian, Toong 1/1000 deposit (2): Jawa, Verpine 500/0 deposit (3): Baragwin, Iktotchi, Nautolan 500/500 deposit (1): Togruta, Kaminoan 500/1000 deposit (6): Hutt, Zeltron, Argazdan, Dug, Lannik, Talz 750/500 deposit (1): Kubaz 1000/0 deposit (1): Rodian 1000/500 deposit (1): Arkanian 1000/1000 deposit (3): Aqualish, Firrerreo, Weequay 1000/3000 deposit (2): Gand, Kel Dor 1500/1000 deposit (3): Barabel, Trandoshan, Devaronian 2500/2500 deposit (1): Taung 3000/1000 deposit (2): Echani, T'Surr 3000/2000 deposit (1): Wookiee 3000/3000 deposit (3): Defel, Ubese, Dashade 5000/3000 deposit (2): Gamorrean, Whiphid 5000/5000 deposit (1): Abyssin Some of the classes available: The mud features basic SWR classes (combat, piloting) as well as exclusive classes (science, medical). All classes have an expanded skill sheet for a total of of 182 skills, not including Force skills. Connection Info The mud can be connected by directing your Telnet or MUD client to legendsofthejedi.com:5656 External links *LOTJ's homepage *Telnet to Legend of the Jedi Category:Star Wars Category:SMAUG